


【Ezio & Alexios】仲夏梦

by YourMajestyFox



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMajestyFox/pseuds/YourMajestyFox
Summary: 在佛罗伦萨仲夏的午后，17岁的Ezio遇到了2000余岁的Alexios。
Kudos: 5





	【Ezio & Alexios】仲夏梦

**Author's Note:**

> 非CP，只想写他们见面，对话流，时间在1476年Ezio家变前。  
> 对交还蛇杖总是意难平，阿列活了2000多年，一定遇到过曾经的刺客们吧？

太热了。

空气仿佛被炉子烧着了一般，可水汽却一点儿没蒸发，黏糊糊地粘在每一寸皮肤上，难受得令人发狂。

Ezio摊在床榻上，衣冠不整，一动不动，只有一双焦糖色的眼睛还在勉强眨着。他要成为第一位被热死的奥迪托雷家族后裔了。而这就是他逃掉银行工作，跑到自家老房子里偷懒的代价。

诅咒这该死的天气——要是能马上下一场淋漓畅快的雨，最好再来几阵清爽透凉的风——他甚至愿意用接下来一个月的艳遇机会做交换。不，一个月有点儿太久了，还是半个月吧。

他迷迷糊糊地这样想着，阖上眼睑，修普诺斯便急匆匆地扇动翅膀，将他赶入沉睡的国度之中①。

咚咚咚。

似乎是敲门声，混着嘀嘀嗒嗒的水声，还有一丝窸窸窣窣的奇异声响，像细小的蛇呢喃着钻入熟睡着的少年耳中。

咚咚咚。

Ezio猛然惊醒，揉着眼睛跳下床铺，三两步走到门口，拉开房门。

“Malaka，这场雨下得太突然了。”面前蜜色皮肤的年轻男子浑身几乎湿透了。他靠在门框上，咧开嘴，露出一个托斯卡纳阳光般的笑容，“小帅哥，我能在你这儿避会儿雨吗？”

Ezio皱着眉毛，警惕地自上而下打量着这位他不得不承认十分英俊的不速之客。

半长的棕色头发上点缀着几颗金色小珠，梳起的发髻与一绺绺的小辫子被雨水打湿后服服帖帖地粘在后脑上。脖子上如自己一般挂了条皮质项链，连着一个形状奇特的金色吊坠，是两条蛇缠绕相交于一根顶端为翅膀的权杖上。

至少这个人看起来不像强盗或是流浪汉——事实上，他身上的暗红色刺绣马甲和白色蕾丝领口内衬的做工看起来十分讲究。这让Ezio开始在脑海中翻找佛罗伦萨贵族名录，却沮丧地发觉自己竟徒劳无功。

“喔，抱歉，我又忘了你们这儿的礼节了。”和自己差不多身高的男子微微倾身点头，还真像贵族似的行了个礼，接着眨了眨栗色眼睛，吐出一串颇有异域风情的音节，“Alexios.”

门内侧真正的贵族公子哥挑起一边眉毛，“Ezio Auditore da Firenze. Alexios然后呢？”

“就只是Alexios。你知道，就像苏格拉底就只是苏格拉底。嘿，小帅哥，我建议你请我进门，然后把门关上，雨水快要浸透你脚下这块儿波斯舶来的华丽地毯了。”

尽管Ezio仍不信任这个自称Alexios的希腊男子，却还是让开身子，“请”这个嘀嗒着水的可怜虫进了屋子。

“Grazie.”Alexios侧身蹭进房间，环视一周，又将视线落回到抱着手臂站在一旁的意大利大男孩身上，“如果你能帮我找身干燥的衣服，就再好不过了。”

Ezio翻了个白眼——算了，既然将他迎进门，就姑且算他是个客人吧。而他这才意识到，Alexios的意大利语极为流利，和本地人并无二致，根本听不出任何口音。于是他一边翻出才洗净的贴身衣物，与一条毛巾一起扔给房门口的棕发男人，一边问道，“你到佛罗伦萨来做什么？”

“来见个朋友。”Alexios毫不羞耻地迅速脱了个精光，露出一身精瘦的肌肉线条。Ezio斜眼看过去，也不知道自己为什么咽了下口水。不，才不是因为眼前这具肉体就像是古希腊人雕出来的阿波罗塑像，一定不是。

“然后被大雨困住了？你那朋友住哪儿？”Ezio靠在柜门上，看着阿波罗抄起纯白色毛巾，开始慢悠悠地擦拭身体，从仰头绷紧的脖颈到挺拔的胸口，掠过光滑腰际，再到修长的双腿和细窄脚踝。

“对，我想他就住在这附近，大教堂附近。”希腊人终于再次穿上了衣服，将湿答答的那堆布料顺手扔进一旁的木盆中。

“那看来你没找错地方。”Ezio略微失望又如释重负似的从Alexios身上移开视线，转而看着那一盆湿衣服，微微扬起下巴，“看你穿得挺讲究的，我还以为你是佛罗伦萨哪个家族的贵族。”

Alexios笑了几声，自顾走到书桌前，拉出椅子一屁股坐上，“噢，我确实可以这么做，但那样就不好玩了……人生还是需要些惊喜，不是吗？”

年轻的意大利贵族扬起眉尖，似乎没听明白对方在说什么，不过也不是太在乎，只是顺着说下去，“惊喜，是的……哦该死！克劳迪娅几天后过生日，我忘了给她准备生日礼物了。”说着又懊恼地挠了挠扎着小辫子的脑袋。

Alexios仰头看着大男孩，眨着仍是湿漉漉的栗色眼睛，“让我猜猜，克劳迪娅是你的妹妹？”

“是的，你也有妹妹？”Ezio来到床沿坐下，身子微微向Alexios的方向倾斜过去。显然，他开始对这个陌生人感兴趣了。

“啊，是的。妹妹总是不让人省心，对吧？”Alexios微微扬起唇角。

“上帝啊，没错。你妹妹也被讨厌的家伙给缠上了？”维奇奥那个家伙，呸。Ezio皱起鼻子，只是想到那个恶心的小丑出现在自己妹妹身旁就觉得浑身难受。

Alexios好像笑得更开心了，“也可以这么说。然后我把他们都给揍了。”

“哈！我也正想这么干。但要是父亲知道了，指定又要罚我去处理银行的书面工作。他明明知道费德里科——我哥哥——干这个比我强得多，我根本不是这块料。”

“这倒是真的，你会属于天空与黑夜。”Alexios耸耸肩，说这话就好像说打雷会下雨一样稀松平常。

Ezio抱起手臂，狐疑地盯着希腊男子的脸，“我说老兄，你不会是搞那什么占星术的吧？无意冒犯，但是我不信那个。”贵族男孩仰面躺倒在床上，又咕哝了一句，“或者你可以帮我占卜一下，我想想，呃，一个姑娘。”

Alexios大笑起来，肩头抖动着，鹿一样的眼睛弯出一道好看的弧度，“不，小帅哥，我可不是占卜师，顶多能和你一样算个信使②。但我想，在追求姑娘这件事上，我还真能说上几句。”

Ezio也笑起来，连床铺都跟着一起颤动，“哦我敢打赌，多半时间都是姑娘追求你——而且追求你的人数一定不比追求我的少。”

“哈哈哈！好吧，算你说中了。”

Ezio缓慢地眨了眨眼。雨还在下个不停，他躺得又有些困了，四肢陷进柔软的床铺里，像被一股轻柔却不容反抗的力道束缚在原地。

“Ezio.”Alexios忽然叫了他的名字，微笑着，双眸中闪着晶亮的光。

“嗯？”少年人阖着眼，怎么都不想再睁开，温暖沉静的黑暗笼罩着他，耳畔似乎又响起嘶嘶蛇语。

“我们过着多好的生活呀③。”

一阵微风拂过，Ezio不情不愿地醒过来，发现希腊男子不知什么时候离开了，只留下一盆属于房子主人的干燥衣物。

是梦吗？年轻的棕发少年揉揉眼睛，掀开窗帘一角。

天色已经暗下来，半敞的雕花窗户外面淅沥沥地下着小雨，避雨的恋人挤在低矮屋檐下，一只雄鹰啸叫着掠过圣母百花大教堂，轻轻落在乔托钟楼的塔顶。雨水砸在鹰背的棕色羽毛上，丝丝缕缕沿着优美的弧度滑下来，消失在粉色砖块的缝隙之间。

噢，管他呢。Ezio迷迷糊糊地再次躺下，翻了个身，继续他的午后小憩。

钟楼顶端的雄鹰也抖了抖身子，纵身一跃，展开翅膀，融入佛罗伦萨的绚烂暮色中。

END

①修普诺斯，希腊神话中的睡神，传说有一对巨大的翅膀。

②Ezio经常为父亲送信跑腿，所以说是“信使”也没错。但阿列还有另外一层意思，就是Ezio在ACR最后对Desmond所说的，“我活着是为了传递一个信息”。

③“It is a good life we lead.”费德里科在教堂顶上对Ezio说的那句话。

**Author's Note:**

> *一些废话：
> 
> 我是屑，我也不知道自己写了个啥……总算是为AC产粮了（这tm算个p的粮
> 
> 文中没忍住吹了一波阿列列的美貌……然后这里的阿列有种游离于时间之外的感觉，他能看到过去与未来，却什么都做不了，也不能去做。真希望他能永远活着，永远不要交还赫尔墨斯之杖；又希望他从不曾拥有蛇杖，只做个普通人度过短暂一生（嚎哭
> 
> 至于Ezio，最心疼他的就是ACR结尾那段话，一生苦难换来一个信使的头衔，却心甘情愿毫无怨言……他就是天使QAQ


End file.
